KIO part 7: The fallen angel
by AngelicKuro
Summary: When Xero and Kuro hunt for food, they end up going on the journey of Kuro's life. Ok, maybe not of his life, but, it's still pretty exciting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kuro talks about his past

Kuro and Xero were sitting in a desert; they were looking out at the horizon. "Kuro," Xero said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked to see you."

"Kinda…" Kuro replied.

"Well," Xero said, "You have wings, right?"

"Yeah," Kuro said,

"Can I see them?"

"Sure." Kuro spread his wings, and they were blue and feathered much like in Reno's hideout, but those were bigger, these are smaller.

"Just as I thought." Xero said, "The fallen angel."

"The what?" Kuro asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Xero said, "We need to keep walking."

"Oh yeah," Kuro said, "My whole leave organization XIII plan hasn't gone so well, all that's happened is that we landed to rest and don't have any water!"

"Yeah…" Xero replied, "Hey Kuro, can you tell me about your mother?"

"Well, I can't actually, I didn't really know my mom."

"Really?" Xero said.

"Yeah, Really." Kuro said.

"That's so sad…" Xero said, "Who raised you?"

"Well, I was raised by my mom's brother. I called him Master Yuan."

"I see." Xero said. Then, he looked under rock. Kuro looked under a cactus, but got needles in his hand. Kuro pulled them out. But it took a while since he was afraid of needles.

"So, Kuro," Xero said, "Do you know what happened to your mom and dad?"

"Well," Kuro said, "I remember that master Yuan said my mom was killed by my father…"

"Wow…" Xero said.

"And my dad, he just went missing."

"Hmm…" Xero said, "Do you have any mementos of your mom?"

"Uh, yeah." Kuro said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a blue necklace. "This blue necklace."

"WHAT?!" Xero yelled, he ran to Kuro and picked up the blue necklace but didn't take it off of him, "Where did you get this?!" Xero yelled.

"Yuan said that I had it on my neck when I was a baby."

_It can't be…_, Xero thought.

"Kuro…" He said, "Do you know what this necklace is?!"

"Uh… pretty?"

"No…" Xero said, "Maybe I should show you." Then Xero stepped in front of the desset and started making hand signs. "Sdirbyh fo eht nellaf legna ekat eht tnerruc dna em ot ruoy dlrow!" Then, a hand reached out of the necklace, grabbed Kuro and Xero, and pulled them into the necklace. Then the desert was silent for miles.

Short start? YES! Exciting start? YES! What could all this mean? LETS WAIT AND SEE!! WEE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meviss and Shadow

When Kuro and Xero came to, they saw they were in a pool of blackness. Kuro heard voices echo all around him.

"Orex, yhw did ouy gnirb a dirbyh-non ot siht neddibrof ecalp?" came a voice.

"Eh lduoc eb eht eno." Xero said.

"What are you guys saying?" Kuro said, "Speak English!"

"Sorry Kuro, hybrids don't like to speak the human language." Xero told Kuro

"That's true," came a deep voice from behind the two of them. Then, when they turned around, they saw a man with smooth black hair, with a white shirt with green explosions on them, and black pants with green stripes.

"Meviss, is that you?" Xero asked,

"Sey, ruoy ssenhgih," Meviss replied.

"JUST SPEAK ENGLISH!!" Kuro yelled as he grabbed his head.

"Fine…" Meviss said, "Yes, your highness."

"Who's Meviss?" Kuro asked.

"Meviss…" Xero started, "Is the eight fallen angel of the hybrids."

"Fallen…Angel?" Kuro asked.

"Yes…" Meviss said, "You are the tenth fallen angel of the hybrids."

"Tenth?" Kuro said, "Who's the ninth?"

"That's unneeded information." Meviss replied.

"True," Xero said, "Meviss, Kuro's fallen angel capabilities are beginning to unravel."

"Understandable…" Meviss said, "He is at the right age."

"Meviss…" Came a voice from behind Kuro and Xero, "Who are the intruders?" Then, a bright light came from behind us, we turned to see what it was, and it was a man in a black cloak, with hair that was black and long, and he bared a large resemblance to Xero walking out of a light.

"Who's that?" Kuro asked.

"That," Xero said, "Is Shadow; he is the current grave guardian of the Fallen Angels, and also my brother."

"Your…" Kuro said, "Brother?"

"Xero, it's been a while." Shadow said.

"Why am I still here?" Kuro asked, "These 'fallen angels' are involved with hybrids."

"Because Kuro," Shadow said.

"How do you know my name?" Kuro asked shadow.

"Because Kuro," Shadow repeated himself, "You are the tenth fallen angel of the hybrids,"

"Wait, wait, wait," Kuro said, "If I'm a half-elf, how am I a fallen angel?"

"Kuro," Xero said, "I realized this the minute I saw you, but, you are a hybrid."

"Xero, don't exaggerate yourself." Meviss said, "We all know you knew he was a hybrid since the minute he-"

"I know, I know," Xero interrupted, "Kuro, I've known you were a hybrid for about 5 years."

"But…" Kuro said, still in shock that he was a hybrid, "My father was… an elf."

"And your mother," Shadow said, then Kuro seemed to warp right in front of Shadow.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY MOTHER?!" Kuro yelled.

"All we know is that she is a hybrid." Shadow said, putting Kuro back.

"She was…a hybrid?" Kuro said quietly in shock.

"Kuro, you are the first of your kind." Xero said.

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked.

"You are one third human, one third elf, and one third demon." Shadow said.

"So?" Kuro said.

"Tell him the prophecy, Xero." Shadow said.

"Why me?!" Xero yelled.

"Because I'm the big brother." Shadow said.

"Sigh… fine." Xero said, "The prophecy tells of a hero of human, elf and demon blood. With the mighty forgotten blade. He will defeat the evil emperor and save the galaxy. His party will travel to the ends of the galaxy and learn their true origins. And how they all are connected. This hero will be known, as the tenth fallen angel of the hybrids."

"Kuro," Meviss said, "Your species is known as a half-hybrid."

"Now, you two must leave, but here." Shadow said as he handed Kuro and Xero a canteen of water and a basket of food.

"Thank you!" Kuro said as he took the canteen and the basket.

"Kuro, if you ever need anything, come here be reciting this spell." Meviss said as he handed Kuro a slip of paper.

"Thanks!" Kuro said.

"Kuro," Shadow said, "Don't die to early…"

"Wait…" Kuro said, "Yaiba?" Then, Kuro and Xero flashed and were sent back to the outside world

Plot twist! Well, that's it for this story, yeah I changed the name, I know. Anyways, In the next exciting story in the KIO series, it's Xero's birthday! And it could mean the beginning of a new journey!


End file.
